pretty_in_pinkfandomcom-20200215-history
Don't Like
Rap Rap] |Released=Sep 18 2012 |image= }} 1: Pusha T Fraud niggas, y’all niggas, that’s that shit I don’t like Your shit, make believe, rapping ‘bout my own life That’s rare nigga, Ric Flair nigga The power’s in my hair nigga, I get it, beat the chair nigga SoHo, or Tribeca, three hoes, trifecta Dope money, coke money, Hublot, my watch better My pen’s better, you don’t write, trendsetter, you clone-like Pay homage or K’s vomit, ungrateful niggas, I don’t like Chief Keef A fuck nigga, that’s that shit I don’t like A snitch nigga, that’s that shit I don’t like A bitch nigga, that’s that shit I don’t like Sneak disser, that’s that shit I don’t like 2: Kanye West They smile in my face is what I don’t like They steal your whole sound that’s a soundbite The media crucify me like they did Christ They want to find me not breathin’ like they found Mike A girl’ll run her mouth only out of spite But I never hit a woman never in my life I was in too deep like Mekhi Phifer In that pussy so deep I could have drowned twice Rose gold Jesus piece with the brown ice Eatin’ good, vegetarian with the brown rice Girls kissin’ girls, cause it’s hot right? But unless they use a strap-on then they not dykes They ain’t about that life, they ain’t about that life We hangin’ out that window it’s about to be a Suge night Free Bump J, real nigga for life Shoutout to Derrick Rose, man that nigga nice Shout out to L-E-P, J Boogie right? Chief Keef, King Louis, this is Chi, right? Chief Keef A fuck nigga, that’s that shit I don’t like A snitch nigga, that’s that shit I don’t like A bitch nigga, that’s that shit I don’t like Sneak disser, that’s that shit I don’t like Don’t like, like, don’t like, like A snitch nigga, that’s that shit I don’t like 3: Chief Keef Fake Gucci, that’s that shit I don’t like Smokin’ on this dope, higher than a kite This bitch gon’ love me now, she gon’ let me pipe Screaming Sosa, that’s that nigga that I like I don’t want relations, I just want one night Cause a thirsty bitch, that’s the shit that I don’t like I got tats up on my arm, cause this shit is life And I spend on a bunch of clothes, cause I’m livin’ life I come up on the scene, and I’m stealin’ light bitch I’m high off life, got me feelin’ right bitch I’m Chief Keef, fuck who don’t like And bitch we GBE, we just gon’ cite Hook 4: Big Sean We are not one and the same, nigga I’m fuckin’ insane, fuck is you sayin’? Yo ass been doin’ the same, shit, not doin’ what you sayin’ Dang, I told yo old bitch she was fuckin’ a lame, turn one ho to a train Blow, blang, my niggas holdin’ that pain, I just hope you been praying Bang bang, ridin’ for my niggas and that’s for life High class I’m just surrounded by these low-lifes And I run this bitch like it’s no lights Goin’ hard the whole night cause I ain’t goin’ back to my old life, I promise Hook 5: Jadakiss I done sold purple, I done sold white Running outta work, that’s that shit I don’t like She never let me hit it, she gave me dome twice She blowin’ up my phone, that’s that bitch I don’t like Nah, jean jacket with the sleeves cut Put the pressure on ‘em just when they think that I eased up Thirty for the Cuban, ‘nother 30 for the Jesus Believe in ourselves when nobody else believed us, suckas Hook Category:Song Category:Hip-Hop Category:Rap